


Voiceless

by softmoonlight



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intubation, Medical Trauma, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Polis Massa, So does Obi-wan, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Padmé wakes up.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter one this time because it’s pretty self-contained. Obi-Wan wasn’t as close with her of course, but Padmé is one of the many people he lost—and who he saw die right in front of him. Their relationship should’ve been explored more, in both the movies and tcw. And besides, Padmé deserved to live.
> 
> Day 29 prompts: **intubation** | emergency room | reluctant bed rest (to be honest it probably counts for all three although I'm not sure what the Star Wars equivalent of an emergency room is. maybe it's the same thing as irl?)

She doesn’t expect to wake up ever again.

So when her eyes flutter open to a blinding white light and she winces, for a moment she thinks she’s dead. She sighs in deep, soul-wrenching relief—and winces again.

_Do the dead feel pain?_ she wonders, dazed.

A voice shouts, “She’s awake, sirs!” and suddenly, Padmé Amidala knows with sinking certainty that she’s not dead at all.

After that, movement and sounds all around: footsteps, beeping, whirring machinery. With every second, more pain returns to her senses, one dull punch after another, until she can't focus on any one part of it and wishes for oblivion again. 

Too much. She turns her head to the side, only for something to pull at her face _sharply_ and hold her there. Her throat burns, and she remembers spectral hands around her windpipe, crushing, even as she pleaded—

_Anakin_. Anakin choked her unconscious.

His eyes had burned with the wildness of the lava churning just meters away. He had shouted at her as though he didn’t even _recognize_ her. His wife, who carried his child.

Panic seizes her, and she arches off the—bed?—she’s on, reaching for her stomach. It’s not flat, but it’s no longer swollen with pregnancy either.

_What happened to the baby?_

Far away, she remembers screaming, pushing, a baby’s cries. Luke. She’d smiled and reached out to touch the baby’s forehead; she’d always thought it was a boy. But then…more screaming, more pushing, and another baby. Leia. A girl, like _he’d_ insisted.

_Twins. Ani, we have twins, but you’re gone._

Padmé barely registers the quiet, disembodied whimper that escapes as her own. She needs to—scream. Cry. Something.

_Please let the babies be okay. Please don’t let him have…_ She can’t bear to finish the thought.

“Padmé?” says a familiar voice, low and close and full of soft concern. A hand brushes her cheek lightly. “Don’t try to speak. You’ve been intubated because of the trauma suffered to your throat.”

Obi-Wan.

It should be Anakin at her side, but Anakin isn’t here, and she needs to know what happened. She grabs out desperately, and there’s a quickly-muffled grunt of pain as her hand collides with his face before managing to grip his shoulder.

She can’t speak, but she needs him to understand. Her babies. Where are her babies?

Thank everything for the Force, because he must pick up on her thoughts and her desperation. That lightsaber-callused hand squeezes hers reassuringly. “They are okay. A bit premature, but the med-droid said most human twins are. Don’t worry. Your children are perfectly healthy little babies with all the lung capacity to prove it.”

Padmé doesn’t need to open her eyes to know the exact wry and sad expression he wears. She’s seen him enough to know.

He was Anakin’s best friend and his Jedi master; he knows who should be here in his stead. But he’s...a good person who’s trying to help anyway.

She remembers him now, standing at her side as she gave birth, holding out the babies and trying to smile at her, then watching in anguish as she faded away. 

Padmé has no idea what she would say to him even if she _could_ speak. _Thank you_ hardly seems enough.

All she can do is cling to the comfort offered, managing a facsimile of a nod.

Her babies are alright. For now, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> The "sirs" referred to are Obi-Wan, Bail, and Yoda ofc; the voice can either belong to Rex or a human resident of Polis Massa although I'm not sure those appear in the movie.


End file.
